Shimitae
Shimitae is the Ancient Dragon God of Corruption and serves as an on/off antagonist in the Dragon Ball Super series. After being released from the depths of the Super Dragon Balls by Lord Beerus's wish, Shimitae decides wreck havoc upon both universes. This allows the fighters from Universe 6 and Universe 7 to join together. Shimitae makes a re-appearance after his supposed death later on in the series. He is also the counter-part of the Ancient Dragon Goddess of Positivity, Nora. Power It is shown that Shimitae possesses incredible fighting power. This is due to the power of the Super Dragon Balls. A Dragon God gains it's power from the time spent inside the Super Dragon Balls. If both Shimitae and Nora fuse together, they will become Zalama. Whis believes that Shimitae is stronger than he is, therefore he doesn't attempt to stop his terror on the universe. Shimitae first demonstrates his power on Beerus, defeating him with ease. Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo then step up and are blown away by Shimitae's shear ability. Hit manages to land some devastating attacks on him, and Botamo attempts to absorb his attacks but fails due to his strength. His Eroshima technique provides a surge of power in his melee attacks and performs an increase in his speed. When a foe is beaten with this technique, their soul becomes imprisoned and their power becomes absorbed into Shimitae, performing a growth in his overall power and the prisoner's abilities. Hit becomes absorbed into Shimitae later on in the series which allows him to use the time-skip technique against Vegito. Hit is the only solo character in the series to defeat Shimitae. Later, Vegito defeats and uses the Super Dragon Balls to entrap him. Relationship with Nora Nora is the counter-part of Shimitae. They are the Yin and Yang of good and evil. Nora assists the Universe 6 and 7 fighters against Shimitae's second wrath, although she isn't very strong but she has the ability to re-seal Shimitae in the Super Dragon Balls. Nora despises Shimitae's mentality and will do anything to stop him from hurting the realms. Hit vs. Shimitae Shimitae's encounter with Hit is one of the most memorable moments in the Dragon Ball Super series. Throughout their battle, Shimitae is not able to counter Hit's time-skip ability, allowing Hit to pursue his onslaught on Shimitae's vital spots. Hit eventually renders Shimitae unconscious. Beerus then supposedly destroys him for good. Return of Shimitae and Battle against Vegito Shimitae makes a re-appearance later on in the series. Nora is introduced and Shimitae seeks a growth in power. First of all, he takes out Hit by using a technique similar to Goku's in the Universal Tournament. Goku and Vegeta re-encounter Shimitae sometime after he endures an onslaught on many planets in Universe 6. A Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta both produce a tough battle against Shimitae. Eventually, Shimitae defeats the two Saiyans. Goku tells Vegeta to put on the Potara Earring, Kibito and Supreme Kai gave to him before the fight. Vegeta finally agrees after a short argument. Vegito emerges once again. Vegito fights Shimitae but Shimitae still seems to have the upper-hand. His Eroshima technique proves to be too much for a Super Saiyan Vegito to handle. Vegito then steps up and transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. In this form, Vegito is able to withstand the Eroshima just barely and counters Shimitae with a combination of melee attacks and finishes him off with a Final Spirit Kamehameha. Nora then proceeds to enslave him inside the Super Dragon Balls.